Leliana/Romance
There are two conversational opportunities in the game to start a romance with Leliana. The first opportunity is different for male and female wardens, while the second opportunity is the same regardless of gender. First opportunity (Male Warden only) Begin by clicking on Leliana in camp. The start of the conversation will vary depending on her approval score. While this conversation is also available to female wardens, the final choices that will initiate the romance are not. If Leliana is friendly (approval 76 or higher and friendly eligible): * Leliana: "I know that look--you have something on your mind, don't you?" * Warden: "We need to talk." * Leliana: "Of course." * Warden: "What would someone like you be doing in Lothering's chantry?" If Leliana is warm (approval between 51 and 75 -OR- 76+ and not friendly eligible): * Leliana: "Something I can help you with?" * Warden: "What would someone like you be doing in Lothering's chantry?" Otherwise (approval 50 or below): * Leliana: "Yes?" * Warden: "I'd like to talk." * Leliana:"Well here I am." * Warden: "What would someone like you be doing in Lothering's chantry?" All of the above: * Leliana: "What is meant by "someone like me?"" * Warden: "You know, a beautiful charming woman like yourself." * Leliana: "And there are no beautiful, charming women in the cloisters, you think? Oh, you would be wrong." * Leliana: "There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister--all of them chaste and virtuous. Ah, it added to their mystique." * Leliana: "Because then... then they were forbidden, and forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?" * Warden: Those initiates can't have been more lovely than you. or * Warden: What about your fruit? Is it forbidden? (Female Warden only) APP_LELIANA_ROMANCE_ACTIVE is set. (The rest of the conversation has no effect on Leliana's romance status.) First opportunity (Female Warden only) This conversation can be accessed the first time Leliana and a female warden are in camp together after her approval rating has reached warm (32 or higher). * Leliana: "I... have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?" * Warden: any response * Leliana: "It's very nice and it suits you. Simple, not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels..." * Leliana: "One year, feathers were all the rage, and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else, and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair." * Leliana: "The chirping was quite charming for a while, but you must realize, terrified little birdies often have loose bowels." * Warden: any response * Leliana: varies depending on above * Leliana: "But I was trying to say something nice to you, wasn't I? Oh, forgive me. My mind wanders so." * Leliana: "It's just that I... I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me." * Warden: Any response EXCEPT: "You're mistaken. You are far too frivolous for my liking." * Leliana: varies depending on above * Leliana: I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company. * Warden: "And do you often enjoy the company of other women?" ''' * Leliana: "And what would you do if I said I do? Very much so, in fact?" * '''Warden: "I think I might giggle, maybe look coy?" or * Warden: "I'm flattered that you like my company then." * Leliana: varies depending on above APP_LELIANA_ROMANCE_ACTIVE is set. Second Opportunity (Male or Female Warden) This conversational possibility occurs if: #Leliana's approval is +71 and romance active Click on Leliana in camp. * Leliana: "I enjoy the nights at camp, the night always seem more peaceful to me. Safer." * Warden: "I know what you mean." * Leliana: "I feel the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day. Silly, isn't it? The darkspawn never sleep, and they lurk in the shadows." * Warden: "It is not silly to seek moments to lay down your burdens." * Leliana: "I enjoy those nights when we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in those small hours. Well, I'll talk and you listen. Sometimes, I succumb and fall asleep, and wake to find you still watchful. And I know you're watching out for me." * Warden: "You never have to feel afraid with me." * Leliana: "What I am trying to say, is that I trust you. I am comfortable around you. I know that you will be there when I need you. You are our leader, and my friend, and sometimes, I think that maybe we could be more than that... Maker... look at me, stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am..." * Warden: "You're cute when you're embarrassed." * Leliana: "I'm not embarrassed! I'm just... flushed because.. of... the... heat." * Warden: "I've always wanted us to be more than just friends." * Leliana: "Really? N-no one told me... (!) You... you felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me? Y-you let me say all those things! Why couldn't you have said them first? Oh, you!... oh, how very awkward!..." * Warden: "You still like me right?" * Leliana: "Oh, chivalry is so dead. Making the lady spill her guts like that..." Or as a female Warden * Leliana: "Oh, why am I being such a baby about this? I must be a sight, spilling my guts." * Warden: (Kiss Leliana.) * (The Warden and Leliana kiss passionately) * Leliana: (After the kiss) "Well... I... hmm... that settles it then." APP_LELIANA_ROMANCE_ACTIVE is set. Third Opportunity (Male or Female Warden) This conversational possibility only occurs if: # Leliana's approval is friendly (76 or higher and friendly eligible). # Marjolaine's quest has been completed and discussed (LELIANA_MAIN_TALKED_ABOUT_MOTIVATION has been set). Click on Leliana in camp. * Leliana: "I’m here for you" * Warden: "We need to talk." * Leliana: "Of course." * Warden: "Are you feeling better about what happened with Marjolaine?" * Leliana: "Yes... a little better. Time heals all wounds, so they say. Scars remain but they are just... colors in the painting that is my life, no?" * Warden: any response * Leliana: "I wish things had happened differently but knowing her and knowing me, I don't think it could have." * Leliana: "We had good times though, and I look back on those fondly. Whatever happened after will never change the truth of the past." * Warden: "She was special to you, wasn't she?" ''' (Due to a bug, the romance options for the other two selections will not appear.) * Leliana: "Yes, once, a long time ago. She was a worldly woman and there was so much she knew and was willing to share with me." * Leliana: "I would have done anything for her, once." * '''Warden: "I'm sorry it ended so badly." 'or ''"She didn't deserve you." ' * Leliana: "She used to be different. Happier, I think. She loved music... and had a weakness for sugary cakes..." * Leliana: "Maybe she was always lying about who she was, or maybe she changed over the years." * Warden: any response ... (there will be a few lines here without choices that are dependent on your last dialogue selection.) * Leliana: "You are how she used to be, years ago--a joy to be around, a constant companion and a listening ear in times of need." * Warden: any response ... (there may or may not be 1 or 2 additional lines here with no choices) * Leliana: "I have never regretted leaving Orlais. I do not regret any of the pain, the anger, the loneliness, because it brought me to you." * Leliana: "And I... love you. It's so wonderful to say that to someone again." * Leliana: "Oh, but people are starting to look at me strangely. We will speak of this again, I promise." APP_LELIANA_ROMANCE_ACTIVE is set. Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay